Why me?
by SlackerHaruka
Summary: Ein Blick nach links und ein Kühlschrank fliegt vorbei. Ein Blick nach rechts und ein Kopfloser Motoradfahrer rast vorbei. Und vor mir? Vor mir steht der größte Fehler den ich jemals begangen habe. Izaya, du schwarzhaariger Teufel.


**Warum höre ich eigentlich nie zu?**

Mein Name? Haruka. Mein Wohnort? Ikebukuro.

Wieso? Weil ich nie zuhöre.

Aber ihr werdet schon verstehen was ich meine, gebt mir nur Zeit um es zu erklären.

Mit einem Schlag öffne ich die alte Holztür. Ein klopfer auf die Tasche einen an die Jacke. Schlüssel und Schulsachen sind da, ich kann los. In der Sekunde als ich die Tür nun endgültig schloss, raste ein schwarzes Motorrad auf der Straße an mir vorbei. „Das es hier kein Tempo Limit gibt." Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem dieses an mir vorbei fuhr, kamen einige weiße Motorräder hinterher, einige schrien Belangloses Dinge wie: „Heute kriegen wir dich!" Anderes weckte dann doch mein Interesse: „Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken, Kopfloser Fahrer!" Hab ich da gerade richtig gehört? Kopfloser Fahrer? Wie soll das überhaupt möglich sein? Einen weiteren Gedanken schenkte ich diesem Ereignis jedoch nicht. Noch einmal zieht man mich nicht in sowas. Damit setzte ich meinen ersten Fuß auf den Bürgersteig vor mir.

Hätte ich meinen zweiten Fuß eine Sekunde früher nach vorn bewegt, wäre das wohl mein ende gewesen. Ein Getränkeautomat flog mit circa 50kmh an mir vorbei. Dicht gefolgt von einem Lauten Schrei. Izaya. Wer ist das jetzt schon wieder?

Zu meinem Bedauern, würde ich das schon bald herausfinden.

Nachdem ich mich auf dem Gehweg umsah um nach weiteren Gefahren Ausschau zu halten und dort nichts vorfand, machte ich mich endlich auf den Weg. Die Straßen von Ikebukuro waren wohl nie leer. Überall waren Menschen, einige wacher als die anderen. Doch keiner von ihnen viel nun mehr aus der Reihe. Sehr gut. Laut dem Plan den ich bekommen habe als ich her zog, sollte ich nur etwa 10 Minuten zu Fuß zur Schule brauchen. Doch heute war wohl nicht der Tag an dem ich Rechtzeitig kommen sollte. Oder der danach. Oder der da nach.

Nach nur 5 Minuten in dieser Stadt, lernte ich gleich 3 Berühmtheiten Hautnah kennen.

Vor mir standen eine Meute Männer, einige hatten Waffen, wie Baseballschläger, Messer oder Pistolen. Einer von ihnen hielt ein Straßenschild fest in seinen Händen. Ja. Ein Straßenschild. An der Verdammten Unterseite, hing noch die halbe Straße aus der er es ausgerissen hat. Was zum Teufel?! Als ein weiterer Schrei an diesem Tag ertönte, wusste ich auch woher der fliegende Automat herkam. „IZAYAAA!"

Dieser Typ tat mir in diesem Moment wirklich fast Leid. Er musste einen Furchtbaren morgen gehabt haben, von so einem blonden Barkeeper angeschrien und dann auch noch mit Stadteigentum beworfen werden, was ein Scheißtag.

Wie konnte ich nur so Naiv sein?

Als ich mit mir ausgemacht hatte, mich nicht in diese Angelegenheiten einzumischen und gerade weitergehen wollte, wurde ich in diese Angelegenheit… eingemischt. Ein Mann, rempelte mich beim Vorbeigehen an und ich verlor das Gleichgewicht. Zu meinem Bedauern, stieß ich in einen dieser Männer mit Messer hinein. Wäre an sich kein Problem gewesen, wenn dies ein normaler Mensch an einem normalen Tag wäre. Doch natürlich konnte die Person an dessen Schulter ich mich wiederfand nur einer sein.

Wer hat's erraten?

Izaya, richtig. Ein kurzer Blick ging von ihm zu mir runter. Und was tat ich. Grinsen. Von allen Dingen die ich hätte tun können, bin ich stehengeblieben und habe ihn angegrinst. Ich verharrte in dieser Position einen Moment, bis ich das Schild sah das auf mich zukam. Schnell duckte ich mich und entkam dem Ganzen. Auch der Mann vor mir, welcher sich für mich jetzt zu 100% als Izaya enttarnt hat, entkam geschickt.

Wäre das alles gewesen, wäre ich wohl nicht hier um meine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Nun stellte sich auch heraus welche Bedeutung die bewaffneten Männer hier spielten. Einige Griffen kurz nach diesem Akt den blonden Barkeeper an. Also waren sie hinter dem blonden her und er hinter Izaya und Ich? Ich war mitten drin. Da die Meute nun dachte ich gehöre zu ihnen, Griffen mich diese nun auch an.

„Au!"

„Das kommt davon, dass du immer sowas machst!"

„Was heißt hier denn Immer?! Ich bin nicht schuld. Die Leute in dieser Stadt sind schuld!"

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass dir irgendwer glaubt, nachdem du aus einer riesigen Schlägerei mit ein paar Platzwunden und Kratzern herausgekommen bist. Einige sind gestorben! Manche sind Lebensgefährlich verletzt oder haben Furchtbare Brüche!"

„Als wäre das meine Schuld! Ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich bin hinein geraten."

„Dann erklär mir mal wie du zum 4. Mal darein geraten bist! Aus welchem Grund bist du denn Umgezogen, wenn du nur Unsinn anstellst?"

„Weil zu Hause noch viel, viel schlimmeres passiert ist! Ich hab versucht meinem Pech zu entkommen… aber hier ist es nicht anders. Ich werde Umziehen."

„Und wohin planst du zu gehen?"

„Ikebukuro sah nett aus."

„Ich kenne Ikebukuro. Wenn du das hier schon für schlimm hältst, dann setz lieber keinen Fuß nach Ikebukuro. Es ist einer der gefährlichsten Orte in ganz Japan!"

„So schlimm wie hier kann es gar nicht sein…"

„Ich hab dich gewarnt."

Ein Messer kam auf mich zugeflogen, welches ich mit Leichtigkeit abfing und zurückwarf. Ein verwunderter Blick kam vom schwarzhaarigen Mann in meine Richtung, welcher gerade auf einem Hausdach zusieht, wie der blonde Brillenträger einen Automaten hochhebt. Einmal wieder sagte ich mir selbst das ich nichts mit all dem zu tun haben will, weswegen ich nun über die Schultern eines Mannes mit Baseballschläger sprang und mit einer gelungenen Landung einen schnellen Abgang machte. Bevor ich um eine Ecke verschwand sah ich noch ein grinsen in meine Richtung, vom sich gerade abermals duckenden Izaya welcher gerade einem weiteren Automaten ausgewichen ist.

Warum höre ich eigentlich nie zu?


End file.
